Brockport Roller Hockey
Franchise history Established by students at SUNY Brockport in 1996. Currently the Golden Eagles are governed by the National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association and compete in the Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) at the Division II level. The club has made steps of improvement since the beginning. The club has made two consecutive trips to the National Championships and has high hopes of returning this season. They also played in the inaugural CRHL National Championships in 1999. Season-by-season record Team Captains Captain Alternate Team records Single Season *Most Goals in regular season: Chad Shaw, 57 (2009-10) *Most Goals in an overall season: Chad Shaw, 81 (2009-10) *Most Assists in a regular season: Joseph Chappius, 44 (2009-10) *Most Assists in an overall season: Brian Bauman, 60 (2005-06) *Most Points in a Regular Season: Chad Shaw, 92 (2009-10) *Most Points in an overall season: Chad Shaw, 136 (2009-10) *Most points in one game: Jason Huff, 9 (2003-2004), Tyler Rudick, 9 (2009-10) *Most Penalty Minutes in a season: Jon Henty 63 (2006-07) *Most PPG in a regular season: Chad Shaw, 13 (2009-10) *Most PPG in an overall season: Chad Shaw, 23 (2009-2010) *Most SHG in a regular season: Chad Shaw, 5 (2009-10) *Most GWG in a regular season: Joseph Chappius, 8 (2009-10) *Most GWG in an overall season: Joseph Chappius, 9 (2009-10) *Most STAR points in a regular season: Chad Shaw, 42 (2009-10) *Most Shots Faced in a season: Pat Keyes, 685 (2008-09) *Most Saves in a season: Pat Keyes, 596 (2008-09) *Lowest GAA in a season: Kyle Shrauger, 2.79 (2009-10) *Highest Save % in a season: Kyle Shrauger, .895 (2004-2005) *Most Wins in a season: Pat Keyes, 24 (2008910) *Most SO in a season: Pat Keyes, 5 (2009-10) *Most goals from the far faceoff circle with a goalie in the net: Jason Huff, 2 (2004-2005) *Most penalties without stepping on the playing surface: Matthew Taylor, 2 (2009-2010) *Most Assists on penalty shots: Joseph Chappius, 1 (2009-10) -6 Game min for goalie stats * * - Season not complete Career * Most Games played in a career: Pat Lawton, 109 (2002-08) * Most Goals in a career: Chad Shaw, 117 (2008-2010) * Most Assists in a career: Chad Shaw, 85 (2008-10) * Most Points in a career: Chad Shaw, 202 (2008-10) * Most Penalty Minutes in a career: Jon Henty, 109 (2006-09) * Most PPG in a career: Chad Shaw, 25 (2008-10) * Most SHG in a career: Chad Shaw, 5 (2008-10) * Most STAR points in a career: Chad Shaw, 100 (2008-10) * Most game-winning goals in a career: Chad Shaw, 11 (2008-10) * Longest point streak: Chad Shaw, 36 games (2009-10) * Longest goal-scoring streak, 32 games (2009-10) * Most Shots Faced in a career: Kyle Shrauger, 1345 (2004-07) * Most Saves in a career: Kyle Shrauger, 1172 (2004-2007) * Lowest GAA in a career: Pat Ryan, 1.33 (2005-2007) * Highest Save % in a career: Kyle Shrauger, .871 (2004-2007) * Most Wins in a career: Pat Keyes, 38 (2008-10) * Most SO in a career: Pat Keyes, 6 (2008-10) -6 Game min for goalie stats Franchise scoring leaders The top point-scorers in the history of the Golden Eagles. Stats are compiled from all available stats, however, players from earlier season may have incomplete stats. Since no stats are available for these games, they will not count towards these totals. ''Note: GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points, PPG = Power Play Goals, SHG = Shorthanded Goals, PIM = Penalties in Minutes'' *Jon Henty played 15 games during the 07-08 season as goaltender Franchise goaltending leaders ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GAA = Goals Against Avg, Save % = Save Percentage, SO = Shutouts'' Awards and Championships "NCRHA National Championships" *None "ECRHA Regional Championships" *None "Conference Championships" *ECRHA Division 2 Central Conference Champions (2004-2005) *ECRHA Division 2 Northern Conference Champions (2005-2006) *ECRHA Division 2 Empire Conference Chapions (2009-2010) "All-Star Selections" *2003-2004, Colby Frye (Defense) *2004-2005, Steve Vyn (Offense) *2004-2005, Kyle Shrauger (Goalie) *2004-2005, Pat Lawton(Defense) *2004-2005, Jason Huff (Defense) *2005-2006, Brian Bauman(Defense) *2005-2006, Steve Vyn (Offense) *2005-2006, Ryan Ahl (Offense) *2005-2006, Kyle Shrauger (Goalie) *2006-2007, Corey Miller (Offense) *2006-2007, Kyle Shrauger (Goalie) *2007-2008, Dan Boyd (Defense) *2007-2008, Corey Miller (Offense) *2007-2008, Cody Holliday (Offense) *2007-2008, A.J Henty (Defense) *2008-2009, Chad Shaw (Offense) *2008-2009, Steve Masocco (Defense) *2008-2009, Pat Keyes (Goalie) *2009-2010, Chad Shaw (Offense) *2009-2010, Pat Keyes (Goalie) "Division II First Team All-Americans" *Kyle Shrauger (Goalie) 2005-2006 "Division II Second Team All-Americans" *Brian Bauman (Defense) 2005-2006 "Most Valuable Goaltender - NCT" *Kyle Shrauger 2005-2006 Image:Brockport_holiday_cup.jpg‎‎ Image:Brockport_Roller_Hockey_2008_2009.jpg External links * SUNY Brockport * National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * USA Hockey * Original Team Page 1996-1999 Category:National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association Category:Inline hockey teams